Lies
by Bianca Jewelry
Summary: AoKaga. "Tapi maaf semua yang aku katakan padamu secara langsung itu bohong."


"Nee... Kagami," pemuda berkulit tan itu memanggil orang yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya. "Aku tahu aku bukan orang yang romantis. Tapi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Aomine—nama pemuda itu—melihat ke arah lain sambil mengacak rambutnya. Rona merah muda samar menghiasi wajah tannya yang tampan.

Kagami menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku?" Mata Kagami mengerjap. "Ahahaha, kau tidak salah Aomine? Kepalamu habis terbentur sesuatu ya?" Kagami tertawa geli.

"Tch! Aku serius, baka. Jadi, kau terima atau tidak?" tanya Aomine dengan ekspresi malas.

Kagami berhenti tertawa. "Maaf Aomine, aku tidak bisa menerimamu." Kemudian Kagami mengambil tasnya. "Aku pulang dulu ya, sudah mulai gelap. Sampai jumpa," pamit Kagami lalu meninggalkan lapangan basket. Meninggalkan Aomine dan hatinya yang hancur menjadi serpihan.

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Lies © Bianca Jewelry

Pic © meetville

Rating : T

Warning : BL. AU. Chardeath. OOC (maybe).

Satu bulan kemudian...

"Oi Aomine!" sapa si kepala merah gradasi hitam sambil melambaikan tangan yang saat itu sedang nongkrong di Maji Burger sepulang latihan basket.

"Yo!" balas Aomine sekenanya setelah menghampiri Kagami.

"Sendirian saja?" tanya Kagami kemudian membuka bungkus burgernya.

"Iya. Kau sendiri?"

"Bersama Kuroko. Dia sedang membeli _vanilla milkshake_," kata Kagami sambil menunjuk antrian.

Aomine menatap Kagami lama.

"Apa?" Kagami risih ditatap seperti itu oleh Aomine. Pipinya memerah samar.

Aomine menggeleng. "Kau terlihat lebih kurus. Apa kau sakit?"

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu." Kagami memutus kontak mata dengan Aomine dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. "Kau tidak pesan?"

"Halo Aomine-kun. Lama tidak bertemu," sapa Kuroko sopan.

"Yo! Tetsu. Apa kabarmu?" balas Aomine dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Kagami.

"Baik. Aomine-kun sendiri?"

"Baik," jawab Aomine berdusta. _Tapi hatiku tidak._

"Tadi kudengar ada yang sakit? Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Kuroko lagi kemudian menyeruput _milkshake vanilla_nya.

"Tidak ada, tadi aku hanya bertanya padanya apakah dia sakit," jawab Aomine sambil menunjuk malas pada Kagami. Sedangkan Kagami hanya diam sedari tadi membiarkan dua orang dihadapannya dan disampingnya berbincang-bincang.

"Dia memang—"

"AAA— Kuroko jam berapa sekarang?" teriak Kagami memotong kata-kata Kuroko.

Hening sejenak. Aomine dan Kuroko hanya menatap Kagami dengan pandangan aneh. Kuroko kemudian membuka ponselnya untuk mengecek waktu. "Jam 5, Kagami-kun."

"Ah, aku rasa aku harus pulang. Duluan Tetsu, Bakagami!" pamit Aomine nyengir kemudian menuju kasir. Yang dibalas sampai jumpa oleh Kuroko dan Aho oleh kagami dengan wajah jengkelnya.

.

"Kagami-kun, apa sebaiknya kau tidak jujur saja dengan keadaanmu?" tanya Kuroko setelah Aomine benar-benar meninggalkan Maji Burger.

"Sudahlah Kuroko. Aku tetap tidak bisa bersamanya 'kan walaupun aku jujur?" jawab Kagami dengan senyum miris.

Kuroko hanya membalas kata-kata Kagami dengan menggenggam sebelah tangannya.

.

.

Kagami's POV

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering bertemu dengan Aomine. Dengan tidak sengaja tentunya. Serius deh, padahal dia orang yang paling tidak ingin kutemui. Seperti hari ini, tadi tidak sengaja kami berpapasan di dekat sekolah kemudian dia mengajak pulang bersama. Dan sekarang aku memegangi kepalaku yang agak sakit.

"—Gami. Kagami!" panggil Aomine. Matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Maaf. Kenapa Aomine?" Aku mencoba bersikap biasa saja dan menahan sakit yang kurasakan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil berusaha menyentuh dahiku.

Aku menghindar. Berjalan mundur selangkah. "Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh!" Aku berusaha meyakinkan Aomine sambil tersenyum. _Bohong! Aku sakit Aomine. Aku sakit! Tolong aku._ Sisi lain diriku berteriak. Tapi aku bisa apa? Tiba-tiba sakit luar biasa menyerang kepalaku. Kakiku terasa lemas. Aku masih bisa mendengar Aomine memanggilku dengan panik. Yang kuingat setelahnya aku terjatuh dan semua menjadi gelap.

.

Aomine's POV

Baka! Si bodoh satu ini memang benar-benar bodoh. Apanya yang baik-baik saja. Aku tahu memang tidak ada yang beres dengan dirinya. Aku panik. Aku langsung menggendongnya menuju rumahku. Selama perjalanan aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga Kagami tidak kenapa-napa. Sesampainya di apartemenku aku langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangku. Dia sakit apa? Dia akan baik-baik saja 'kan? Berbagai kemungkinan penyakit yang dideritanya berseliweran di pikiranku. Kagami, kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya kepadaku? Aku tidak bisa tenang. Sungguh, pikiranku kacau. Aku hanya bisa menungguinya dengan menggenggam tangannya sampai manik merah itu kembali terlihat.

.

.

Kagami membuka matanya perlahan. Ia memegang kepalanya—masih agak sakit.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Aomine.

"Aku dimana?" Kagami balik bertanya kemudian mencoba bangun dan dibantu Aomine.

"Di apartemenku. Kau sakit kan?" tanya Aomine mengintimidasi.

"Cuma kelelahan. Tidak usah dibesar-besarkan," jawab Kagami sekenanya. Kagami kemudian berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. "Aku pulang. Terima kasih sudah membantu. Maaf merepotkan," pamit Kagami tanpa menatap Aomine.

Aomine memegang lengannya. Menahan Kagami agar tidak pergi.

"Apa lagi?" Kagami melirik Aomine yang berada di belakangnya.

Terluka. Itu ekspresi yang dapat Aomine lihat pada wajah Kagami. Aomine ingin memeluknya. Dan ia memeluk Kagami dari belakang. Mendekapnya erat.

"Aomine, tolong lepaskan aku," kata Kagami pelan. Ia jadi ingin menangis sekarang.

"Katakan dulu kau sakit apa," bujuk Aomine.

"Aku cuma kelelahan. _Please_... Aku ingin pulang," kata Kagami sambil melepas dekapan Aomine.

"Ayo kuantar pulang kalau begitu," ucap Aomine sedikit memaksa, dan bukannya melepas Kagami, ia malah makin mempererat dekapannya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah cukup merepotkanmu. Aomine, tolong... Lepaskan aku," ronta Kagami.

Aomine melepaskannya dan mengantarnya sampai pintu depan.

"Terima kasih dan tolong jangan pernah temui aku lagi."

Kagami berlalu dan Aomine mematung. Terlalu shock dengan apa yang Kagami katakan dan tatapan yang Kagami berikan padanya. Tatapan kebencian.

Dan itu menjadi kali terakhir Aomine berbicara dengan Kagami.

.

.

Tiga bulan kemudian...

Siang itu Kuroko menunggu Aomine di depan SMA Touou, kemudian Kuroko mengajaknya ke Maji Burger untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine sesampainya di Maji Burger.

"Tentang Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun," jawab Kuroko.

"Apakah dia sakit?" tanya Aomine lagi, _to the point_.

Kuroko diam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. "Kanker tulang stadium akhir. Sedang koma sekarang."

Jawaban yang membuat Aomine bagai disambar petir. Ia kembali shock. "—Sejak kapan?"

"Sudah lama. Tapi baru ketahuan tahun lalu. Apakah Aomine-kun mau menjenguknya?"

"Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa Tetsu? KENAPA?" Aomine kalap. Ia berteriak sampai orang disekitarnya melihat ke arah mereka.

Kuroko meminta maaf kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya kemudian menatap Aomine. "Tenang Aomine-kun. Kita dilihat orang-orang. Ayo kuantar ke rumah sakit. Mungkin Aomine-kun akan mendapat jawabannya. Semoga masih sempat."

Dan mereka meninggalkan Maji Burger.

.

.

Tetapi yang Aomine dapatkan sesampainya di rumah sakit adalah keterkejutan lagi. Ibu Kagami berteriak memanggil dokter sambil menangis. Layar elektrokardiograf menampilkan garis lurus. Dan dokter menyatakan Kagami tidak akan pernah membuka matanya lagi. Aomine meminta izin melihat Kagami untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Nee... Kagami. Lama tak bertemu ya. Tapi sekalinya bertemu keadanmu seperti ini hahaha." Aomine tertawa hambar.

"Aku suka padamu." Aomine menggenggam tangan Kagami dan menatapnya lama. "Selamat tidur, Taiga," ucap Aomine dengan senyum mirisnya kemudian mengecup dahinya lembut.

.

.

Seseorang memberinya amplop. Aomine menatap orang itu—Kuroko. Mereka masih berada di rumah sakit, tepatnya di taman.

"Apa ini?" tanya Aomine sambil menerima ampop itu.

"Dari Kagami-kun. Aomine tidak menangis? Menangislah jika ingin menangis. Aku akan menemani di sini."

Aomine mengabaikan kata-kata Kuroko. "Tetsu, apa arti Kagami untukmu?"

Kuroko diam sejenak, menatap orang yang berlalu-lalang. "...Kagami-kun itu spesial."

"Kau menyukainya ya?" tanya Aomine.

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kehilangan?"

"Rasa kehilangan itu pasti ada. Tapi bukankah belajar mencintai seseorang berarti juga harus belajar melepaskannya?" Kuroko menoleh ke arah Aomine kemudian tersenyum.

.

FIN

.

_Untuk Aomine_

_Jika surat ini sudah berada di tanganmu, berarti aku sudah tiada._

_Hey, aku jadi merasa seperti gadis di film-film. Haha.._

_Halo, apa kabarmu?_

_Maaf untuk segalanya ya! Kau tahu aku tidak pandai mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikiranku dengan kata-kata._

_Seandainya aku tidak mengidap penyakit ini, tahukah kau bahwa aku ingin mengatakan 'ya, aku mau' saat kau bertanya padaku apakah aku mau jadi kekasihmu. Aku ingin berteriak padamu bahwa aku sakit, aku ingin kau merawatku, aku ingin kau bertanya apakah aku sudah minum obat atau belum, dan aku ingin berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu._

Tulisan Kagami yang semakin acak-acakan dan air mata yang mengumpul di pelupuk mata Aomine makin menyusahkannya untuk membaca.

_Tapi maaf semua yang aku katakan padamu secara langsung itu bohong._

_Bahkan aku tidak bisa bilang aku mencintaimu sampai akhir kan? Aku hanya bisa menyampaikannya lewat surat ini._

_Apakah kau masih bisa membaca tulisanku? Haha maaf ya, aku sudah mulai susah untuk menulis._

_Teruskanlah hidupmu._

_Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku._

_Kagami_

.

Aduh plis saya ngetik apaan ini /kok malah tanya

Kalimat pembuka surat Kagami itu kayaknya pernah ditulis, cuma saya lupa dari apaan /ditabok

Maapkeun nyak

Cuma lagi pengen ngegalauin AoKaga. :)))

Maafkan typo yang luput dari mata saya.

Saran, kritik, unek-unek, mau fangirlingan, dll? Silakan, yuk dipost di kolom review.

Arigatou


End file.
